I hate guys, I really do But then, he walked by
by sixteengummybears
Summary: Sakura's a man hater. All those memories of her first boyfriend kept reminding her on why she should be one. Everything was fine as she played the part of being the playgirl instead of guys playing her. She was never serious, but then he walked by...


**I hate guys. I really do. But then, he walked by.**

**Chapter 1 – Reasons Why**

"_Please? Please go to the party with me?" I cooed, thinking it would be enough to get what I want. Just for him to be with me at this party._

"_I've got this project, you know how High School is, and we got to finish this tonight. Tomorrow's our deadline and if we don't pass it tomorrow, my mom's totally gunna kill me." Yakiro stated. It was plain and simple to see that I really couldn't convince him to go to the party with me._

Lies. That's all going through my head right now. Guys and their lies. Lies within guys. Either way, it's still the same thing. They rhyme, they collide. They always fit each other. This got me wondering. _Hey, I love. If I can love so much, why does it always have to be with the wrong person… Can't someone love me the same?_ It's hard. Meeting new guys. Well hard at first ever since what happened that night…

"_Hey, Tenten!" I greeted. It was her birthday. I was in 6__th__ grade. Though now, she was 13. _

"_Sakura! Hey!" She looked behind me thinking that my boyfriend came, as I promised her that I would introduce him to her. "So… I guess he couldn't come, huh?"_

_I nodded giving her a weak smile to show that I was also disappointed. She never knew my boyfriend. At least not yet. Tonight was supposed to be the night that I introduced Yakiro to her._

"_It's okay, Sak. I could always meet your perfect man another day." She winked and I cheered up a little bit. Thinking that I shouldn't bring her party down._

I was so stupid. Young and stupid. I was so in love, I never really knew what I was thinking, loving him too much and trusting him so much. That destroyed me… It changed me to my dismay. But I was happy because of that change, it made me stronger. I didn't care, like he didn't care before.

"_Can I go to your room, Ten? I remember leaving my notebook there, I need it for my test this coming Monday."_

"_Sure, Sak, just go ahead."_

_I walked up the stairs, still thinking of Yakiro. I miss him… _

_*Sigh._

_I walked towards Tenten's door, I was about to open it but a load moan stopped me. Over the loud RNB music that was playing, I still heard it. What the F-. Don't tell me someone was doing it in Tenten's room. I opened the door nonetheless. Seems like they didn't hear me._

_More moaning… and when I turned towards the corner, there really was someone doing it on Tenten's bed. _

"_Oh shit! Sakura!" Tenten's cousin squealed after seeing me, she got down from the guy pulled the covers to cover her upper body and fixed her hair to see me well. The guy sat down from lying down._

_Then I saw his face…_

"_So this was the big "tomorrow's the deadline" project?" I walked out the room and never looked back._

_All I remember was crying myself to sleep that night._

After that things changed. I wasn't the one who was played, I was the one who played after that. After that incident, would I still risk getting my heart so painfully broken for the second time around? No…

A lot has happened. I had a boyfriend who was serious to me, but I'd go to night clubs and make out with random guys.

I fell a little bit in love with someone, thinking that I was starting to fall again, but then guys would be guys. He destroyed all of my falling development with a snap of his finger. Just because of one stupid thing he did.

Everything that happened between us, the kissing the slightly stroking of my body, though I never really allowed him to touch me too much, he told everything to his guy friends. It was like, WHAT THE FUCK… GUYS WOULD ALWAYS BE GUYS. So I broke up with him and started to make out with random guys again at night clubs. He cried about it asking me to come back but the hell do I care with him.

There was someone who loved me so much, even after a year we broke up, he still looked for me. Told me he still loved me and all that. But I broke up with him cause I was bored with him, even though he was so hot, handsome, body buff and all that. But no, I learned my lesson… I didn't want to love anymore.

I had 13 boyfriends, including the first one.

I started loving Yakiro when I was 12 and had 13 boyfriends to date from 12 and now I'm 15. I hate guys and I don't ever wanna fall in love anymore. I hate guys, I hate it when they say those 3 words. Fuck them, right?

There I was starting behaving myself, and I just broke up with that almost fall in love boyfriend guy. I admit I cried, cause I almost fell for him and he just did that. I hated guys, I hated them. I was at my Girl Scout bridging program. I started being a girl scout just for extra points. I was in third year, a 15 year old, pink-haired girl.

I looked to my right, I saw guys looking at the program. Fuck them. I hated them. Everywhere I looked, when there were guys, I hated them. There were only 2 words in my mind. Fuck them. I hated them. I loathed them. I wanted them to burn. I didn't want to love anymore. All that came in my mind when I saw guys was hate…

Hate.

Hate.

Hate.

… Until I saw him.

**To be continued.**

**Hey guys, here's my first story. I hope you like it. LOL. Anyways don't forget to **

**READ ND REVIEW! :)**

**XO,**

**.sixteengummybears**


End file.
